My Dreams Come True
by Maeye
Summary: Her dream is to meet the Prince of Zaft. Indeed it came true! They're even friends...but what she know is that he's Alex, a gardener at the palace. Will Cagalli still develop a love for the prince's new identity? AC KL
1. The Perfect Plan

**Disclaimer:** I own Gundam Seed/destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**Summary: **_Cagalli_, a strong-willed girl, dreams to meet the prince of Zaft and just like most ordinary girls from their kingdom she also dreams that someday the prince will fall in love with a girl like her. Of course, she knows how impossible that is for there are so many ladies in their kingdom who are more attractive and noble than she. But _unknowingly _there's one thing that ties her from the prince… something that _they_ can fashion in order to gain its deeper meaning… a thing they call as _friendship. _Now, with the prince's new identity as the commoner _Alex_, will Cagalli still develop a love for him… a real love not because of his title but because of his _true self_? And what will happen once the truth unfurls before her eyes… will this change the friendship they ever have? (Mainly AC, KL and some minor parings)

* * *

**My Dreams Come True**

* * *

****

**Episode 01:** The Perfect Plan

"Today will just be an ordinary day for an ordinary girl like me." She muttered. The girl wore old-fashioned clothes but no matter how old her clothes were, her silky blonde hair, golden eyes and white smooth skin made her beautiful in every angle.

'_Wow! That castle! Every time I look at it, it becomes exceptionally magnificent! How I wish I could go there…may be if I just could…I will see the prince, who is fantasized by all the ladies of this kingdom. But who knows if that prince saw me, he'll instantly fall in love with a girl like me.'_ She laughed.

'_But who am I? I'm just Cagalli Yula Athha, a simple ordinary girl who is not noticed by anybody and will think the prince will like me. Well… I'm a girl and I believe that every girl has their own fairy tales and as long as I believe this I'll never loose hope that someday… this prince charming of mine will-'_

Cagalli was startled and all she was thinking had vanished. She realized that she was gazing at the window of her small room at the attic and dreaming for quite a long time. Suddenly-

"CAGALLI YULA ATHHA! I SAID OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" A lady screamed outside her room that interrupted Cagalli's day dreaming.

Cagalli opened the door…

"Do you know what time is it?" The lady shouted hysterically.

"I---m sorry, I'm really sorry it's just happen that-" Cagalli apologized but was blocked by her aunt's deafening voice.

"It's just that you're out of your mind, so stop apologizing stupid! Just get up there and prepare our breakfast now!"

Cagalli got enraged when her aunt Talia had called her 'stupid' but she couldn't do anything even if how tough she was. Cagalli wanted to get revenge but she couldn't knowing that she's working for her witch aunt to support her poor family and sick father so she had no choice but to obey and take all the harsh words her aunt threw to her.

----------------

Cagalli was at the kitchen preparing food when suddenly she felt tears falling from her golden eyes down to her soft cheek.

"No! I shouldn't be crying. I need to be strong for my family, they need me!" She stood straight, raised up her chin and said, "I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, I'm a strong firm girl and no one can ever make me cry!" She wiped all the tears from her face and then looked at the mirror. She realized that crying can only make her ugly. She remembered about her prince charming and laughed.

"I need to be beautiful for him, so stop crying pretty lady." Cagalli said this while pointing a finger to the mirror. She got back from her work happily.

-------------------------

"Breakfast is served!" Cagalli shouted gleefully.

"Hey! Will you please stop shouting; your voice irritates me you know?" Her cousin maybe the same age as she, said annoyingly.

Cagalli smiled and said. "Okay, Lunamaria, I'll stop it." She saw Lunamaria sneered at her.

"Hey Cagalli, won't you join us?" A girl with red hair in pigtails invited her smilingly.

"Oh thanks Meyrin, but I guess your sister will not like it." Cagalli teased. Meyrin laughed when she saw Lunamaria pouted her lips.

"Good morning _TWO_ beautiful young ladies" A voice interrupted their conversation.

"Good morning, mama!" The two girls said in chorus.

Aunt Talia looked at Cagalli her jovial aura died and was replaced with an exasperated one.

"Will you get out from the Dining room and just fix some things at the kitchen. Don't worry we'll just call you if we need something here." Aunt Talia who was irritated by Cagalli's presence ordered her.

"Okay" Cagalli said calmly. She went to the Kitchen and ate there silently.

----------------

"Prince Athrun! Prince Athrun! Wake up now. The sun is up and yet you're still in your bed sleeping! You have so many things to do this day so better get up now." An old woman with brown hair tied up, brown eyes and wrinkled face that suggested her age was around 50s, was the personal maid of the prince since he was young. This woman, named Murrue, was like a mother for Athrun since the Queen was always busy and had no time for him. Athrun sought the love of a mother and was able to find it with Murrue.

Athrun's eyes were close and still. He pretended that he didn't hear anything despite how loud the voice of Murrue was.

Murrue was about to give up but after she turned her back, someone screamed…

"Good Morning Murrue! How's your morning?" A young man with silky blue hair and magnificent emerald eyes screamed while hugging his ever faithful maid tightly.

She couldn't speak nor even breathe because Athrun's hug was indeed very tight. All she could do was to laugh and then cough.

Athrun suddenly realized what he had done. He immediately released his firm hug to his maid and said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hug you so tight. I just want to surprise you. I'm really sorry."

"No, no, it's alright and you don't have to be sorry my prince… You know? You haven't changed. You're still like the small naughty but sweet prince whom I served with all my life." She sniggered.

Athrun smiled and said. "You know what Murrue? You too haven't changed. You're still my ever faithful maid who always makes me smile whenever I'm alone and I wanna thank you for that."

Tears fell down from Murrue's eyes. She couldn't believe in all the things she was hearing right now and she was extremely happy for it. She thought that it was just a dream but even if it was a dream she hoped that it will never last.

"Hey why are you crying? Have I said something wrong?" Athrun asked anxiously.

"Don't worry my prince these tears are tears of joy… I just couldn't believe about what you said…I couldn't believe that a person like you appreciates all the time we were together." Murrue said while wiping all the tears from her face.

-----------------------

Murrue had no more family. She was alone since the day she first served Athrun as his personal maid. Knowing that Athrun is a prince she must gave her full time taking care of him. Athrun is a very intelligent, kindhearted, caring and sweet boy that's why Murrue didn't have a hard time to become closer to him. Athrun enjoyed Murrue's presence starting from the morning; He never ate breakfast without Murrue joining him. Every time the teachers arrived at the palace and taught Athrun, the boy always called for Murrue. He asked her to watch him and he will give all his best to answer every question the teacher will ask so that Murrue will be happy for him. Even in the evening Murrue was sitting beside Athrun's bed and telling the little boy bedtime stories until he slept. They did all these things almost every day when Athrun was still in his childhood days.

There was one time when Lady Lenore, Athrun's mother, told Murrue to resign because of her old age. But when Athrun heard this he refused. He told her mom that Murrue is old. No one will take care of her since she had no more family and all the things that could convince her mother. Since Athrun is their only son, Lenore can't do anything, she had to please her son so she agreed that Murrue will stay and serve Athrun longer.

--------------------------

Afternoon

Knock, knock, knock…

"Athrun, may I come in?" A deep voice broke the silence in Athrun's elegant commodious room.

"Maybe that's Kira!" Athrun jumped from his chair and opened the door excitedly. "Hey man! I'm glad you came, you just really don't know how bored to death I am." Athrun said "Come in Kira take a sit."

"Wait you told me you're bored? But… how come? You can have all the things you want!" Kira asked bafflingly.

"Look Kira! You can't understand me because, you can do whatever you like, and go anywhere you want unlike me I'm stuck in this palace. They treat me like a prisoner, no! Actually prisoners are more fortunate because they have more freedom than me. This palace is like a jail where so many guards and maids roam around checking me every seconds if I'm still here, if I'm okay, if I'm safe, if I need something or if I'm still alive. You know what? I'm really irritated. If only I can get out of this palace no! I mean jail." Athrun sighed heavily. "By the way Kira, what brings you here?" Athrun asked curiously.

"Uhm… I just wanna check on you, if you're okay but… as far as I can see you're not." Kira said.

"Kira, you're really my best friend." Athrun said.

"Thanks! Ah---Athrun with regards to your problem are you sure you don't have any plan. I--- mean you've been suffering this for a long time who knows what you're thinking." Kira stated hesitantly.

"The truth is that I do have a plan but Kira it's not good … especially for …you." Kira was about to react but Athrun had stopped him. "But Kira this is the only way! I thought of this several times and I didn't see any reason why it will fail."

"But Athr—" Kira tried to protest but it was useless.

"Please Kira I just want to feel the kind of world outside. I just want to see the people of my kingdom, talk to them, know their problems personally and meet new friends. I'm sure they'll never recognize me what they know is that- there is a prince but the only thing they know about him is his name. They don't know how I look so I'm really sure they'll never know the real me... Last thing is that I just want to know the feeling of being an ordinary citizen of this kingdom. The feeling where in you're not treated differently, people can talk to me freely without adding the word prince before my name just calling me Athrun." Athrun was staring his face at the glossy marble floor he couldn't look Kira by the eyes because he was afraid to see the reaction on his best friend's face.

"Hey Athrun that's all? Haven't you forgotten something?" Kira asked Athrun, smilingly as if he was planning something.

"Kira?" Athrun couldn't get what his best friend was trying to say.

"Athrun haven't you realized that from the day you walk out of this castle you'll be able to meet so many girls and there's a great possibility that you'll gonna fall in love with one of them!" Kira said jokingly.

"Kira will you please stop that, I'm not yet ready for those things!" Athrun said irritably.

"Yet? So meaning to say-"

"Kira! I'm serious here"

"Fine! So what's you're plan?"

"So you mean you'll help me with my plan, Kira?" Athrun was teary-eyed, he was extremely, very, tremendously, enormously, awfully, really, particularly, exceptionally, exceedingly happy maybe because of his great desire to know what life awaited outside their palace and he was very excited for that.

"Know what Athrun? I'm willing to help even the first time you told me that you have a plan! It's just that you don't give me chance to speak!"

"Thank you! Thank you Kira you just don't know how happy I feel right now." Athrun said this with mixed feelings.

"About my plan… Kira, uhm… can I borrow some of your shirts, pants and shoes much better if it's old as long as it fits me and will make me look like a real commoner." Athrun paused then he breathed. "As for you Kira you have to be dressed like a prince… things like what I'm wearing right now, wear that blue wig." Kira looked at the direction Athrun was pointing to. His eyes grew larger as he stared at the blue wig, he couldn't believe what he was getting himself into. "Wear green contact lens and lastly you have to act like a real prince. I know Kira it's really hard but it's the best way I think." Athrun looked straightly to Kira's purple eyes making his friend strong.

"One more thing, avoid talking to the maids and the guards they might become suspicious just invent stories, tell them you're sick and Kira I advise you to stay in my room as long as you can. Don't worry I'll try my best to be back as soon as I can." Athrun was suddenly interrupted by Kira.

"But Athrun, how will I eat? What if I need something! What if Murrue visits you I mean he's your personal maid you can't avoid it-" Kira said this in a manner as if it was the end of the world.

"Kira! Don't worry about Murrue I already talked to her about my plan. I found it hard to convince her but as you know Murrue is like a mother to me and she see me as her son and she can't take to see me like this so even if it's hard for her she agreed." Athrun looked at his best friend seeing if he was able to convince him then he continued. "What ever you need just tell it to Murrue, she'll give it to you and she'll be checking on you all the time. Is that alright?"

"I hope so…"Kira tried to hide his nervousness but he couldn't.

Silence spread through Athrun's spacious room. But suddenly Kira broke this silence and said. "Can we start it tomorrow? It is Saturday I'm sure there will be so many people at the plaza… you'll enjoy it!" It was obvious now that Kira was ready, he's nervousness was gone.

"Kira! But you sure you're ready for tomorrow?" Athrun asked concernedly.

"Athrun don't worry about me, I can handle this…You can't hide anything from me I know how you're dying to get out of this jail." Kira looked at his best friend's emerald eyes that speak of excitement and great desire.

"Kira I really don't know how to thank you for all your goodness to me. But one thing I can assure you whenever you have problems just remember that you're not alone I'm just here ready to do everything I can just to help you." Athrun said seriously.

"I'll remember that Athrun… Thanks! You just don't know how fortunate I am to have you as my best friend."

"Uhm…Athrun I'm just curious what if someone ask your name. What will you going to tell them?"

"Alex Dino… So… what can you say?"

"Alex Dino… Hmm… an ordinary name for a person who wants to be ordinary."

"Yes! That's what I wanna happen."

"Athrun it's getting late. I have to go now. You know I still need to prepare myself for tomorrow."

"Alright! Just don't forget about everything that I told you. Your old clothes especially!"

"Trust me Prince Athrun, oh **Alex** now right?" Kira joked.

"…"

"I'll be here 7 am tomorrow." Kira was already at the door when he said this. "One more thing Athrun, don't get yourself too much excited you won't get a good sleep, you need that!" Kira added.

"I can not promise you that Kira!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **For the sake of the fanfic let us just imagine that whenever Kira wears his blue wig and green contact lens he'll look a _little _bit like Athrun.

Maeye :)

R&R


	2. Fountain of Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I own Gundam Seed/Destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. ♥.♥

* * *

**My Dreams Come True**

* * *

**Episode 02:** Fountain of Dreams

It was a very cold gloomy night. Everyone in Aunt Talia's Mansion was asleep except for the blonde girl, Cagalli. She was seated on a wooden chair; her right hand was holding an iron while the other one was massaging her temple. She yawned, her eyes became watery, and it was obvious that the poor girl was very sleepy.

"I can do it! I know I can finish these all besides these are just few. All I need right now is patience!" Cagalli's voice echoed in every single corners of the room. She looked at the table right next to her. Those were not few… those were PILES of clothes which seemed she couldn't iron all in just one night.

'_What will I do? How will I make all these things in just a flash? Tomorrow is Saturday… I need to accomplish all these right away or else Aunt Talia won't allow me to visit mama and papa.' _After thinking all those things she became so much depressed. She really missed her parents a lot even if it was just a week since the last time she saw them. She was not used to it if only she didn't need much money she could have just worked in a nearby bakeshop at their house.

---------------------

If our poor girl Cagalli was very sleepy, well…the prince was not.

Athrun was lying comfortably in his soft king-size bed. His eyes were opened wide. He really wanted to sleep but he couldn't. His thought was occupied with all the possible things that might happen tomorrow. He really couldn't help to get that exhilaration out of him.

'_What's happening to me? Why can't I sleep?'_ He really couldn't stand on this any longer so he decided to go outside. He stopped in front of a crystal glass door that led to the terrace. He opened it, went out and gazed at the perfect view revealing in front of him. He could feel the coldness brought by the frosty wind, it was truly revitalizing. He focused his emerald eyes on a certain village. The only thing visible to his eyes was the lights made by some establishments. He couldn't see it clearly; it was blurred because the village was very far. But the prince didn't care because he knew that tomorrow he'll going to be there.

--------------------------

"Cagalli, its past twelve why are you still awake?" Cagalli heard a mellifluous voice came just behind the door.

She turned around to look for the owner of the sweet voice. She recognized her, it was her cousin Meyrin. "Oh! Meyrin it's you…I'm just ironing the clothes. I need to finish all of these tonight so your mom will allow me to visit my parents…hey you! Why are you still awake?" Cagalli asked concernedly.

"Me? Uhm…I went to the kitchen to drink and I saw that the light from this room is open so…my curiosity got out of me. I decided to go here and see who might be the cause then I saw you!" Meyrin smiled back at Cagalli.

"Oh! I see…" Suddenly Cagalli realized that Meyrin was gone. She heard the rustling sounds of the utensils so she thought that her cousin went to the kitchen.

"Cagalli, drink this so you won't get sleepy." Suddenly a voice appeared from behind. She looked up and saw Meyrin holding a steaming hot cup of coffee. She was able to whiff the rich aroma of the searing coffee and it absolutely soothed her mind.

"Meyrin I'm okay! You shouldn't-" Cagalli tried to protest but was stopped by her cousin.

"It's okay! I know you need this."

"Thanks cousin!" Cagalli was very lucky for having Meyrin as her cousin. Meyrin was very nice and caring to her. She admitted that if Meyrin wasn't there she couldn't stand her witch aunt Talia or even Lunamaria longer.

Cagalli blew at the steaming hot cup of coffee and sipped a little. "It tastes great!"

"Really! I'm glad you liked it," Meyrin said satisfyingly.

Meyrin returned to her bed and Cagalli continued ironing the clothes. It was 2:30 am when she had finished it all. She went to her room. It was very dark but somehow it was aided by the moonlight that passes through the filthy petite window. She peered at her dream palace and in an instant she forgot all the tiredness she was feeling right now.

"That is exceedingly stunning!-" Cagalli was gazing at the palace when suddenly she saw something. '_Wait is there a man at the terrace?' _she thought then she rubbed her eyes just making it sure that what she saw was real. This time she didn't saw anything so she just presumed that it was made only by her exhausted eyes. Besides the castle is very far so how come will it happen. Cagalli realized that all she was thinking was useless so she decided to go to her bed. But before she could turn her back something caught her attention. It was a brief streak of light progressing rapidly through the sky. "That's A Shooting Star! I need to make a wish!" Cagalli shouted and then she murmured something under her breath. After that, she went to her bed blissfully contented in everything that happened to her during the day. She closed her eyes and in split second she succumbed in a deep sleep.

-------------------------

"GOOD MORNING PRINCE ATHRUN! TODAY IS SATURDAY! IT'S YOUR MOST AWAITED DAY RIGHT?" Murrue ecstatically screamed. It was loud enough for all the furniture to be shattered.

"Oh! My god what time is it?" Athrun cried like a student who will be late for school. He looked at the windows and noticed that the sun is not yet rising. He looked at the small clock under his pillows. "6:00 am?" he read.

"Yes and I already prepared your breakfast just tell me where you will eat my prince."

"Just bring it here please."

Murrue nodded at the maid beside her. The maid went out and after a few minutes she returned. She brought with her hot cereals, cinnamon toast, yogurt, and fruit juice.

"Breakfast is served!" Murrue declared. Athrun went to the table at the corner of his room. He ate silently his verdant eyes were fixed on his food. Athrun's mind was in deep thought when suddenly someone knocked at the door. '_Kira!' _He thought. The person at the door spoke and Athrun realized that the voice was not Kira's.

"Kindly open the door." Athrun commanded to the maid behind him. Without a word the maid hurried to the door and opened it.

"Prince Athrun, your best friend Kira dropped by to give you this. He also said that he forgot something at their house and promised to be back at exactly 7am." The maid stated while holding the medium-sized box on her arm.

"Kira is always like that. He always forgets something." Athrun giggled. "Um…just place the box on top of my bed." Athrun said while wiping his mouth with a cloth.

Athrun ordered the two maids to get out of his room so he could see what was inside the box.

"Are you sure you don't need anything your majesty?" One of the maids said.

"Yes, thank you I'm alright!" Then the 2 maids went outside.

"Prince Athrun, your hot tub is ready." Murrue said. "What's in that box?" She asked curiously.

"This…" He opened the box. "Look Murrue! These are the clothes Kira promised me."

"Oh! Really" Murrue went near to see all these.

"I really wanna wear it right now!" Athrun said excitedly. But before that he needed to take a bath so he went inside the bathroom bringing the clothes with him.

------------------------------

The light rays made by the sun struck Cagalli's closed eyes, she sensed something very bright she wanted to know so she opened her tender golden eyes. Nonetheless she was dazzled even more. Her gentle hand voluntarily shielded her face and this was a great help for she was able to see the source of that brightness.

"Another day…"Cagalli said sluggishly but then she realized-"Another day…**SATURDAY!**" Cagalli sprang from her bed and began packing her things.

"I'll gonna wear my favorite dress." Cagalli was holding the old green dress she cherished the most. The dress was indeed outdated but the simplicity of it matches perfectly to her flawless beauty.

-----------------------------

She was finished fixing her things. She went downstairs and there she saw her aunt Talia holding an envelope. She became curious in fact she really had no idea what business her aunty has with her.

"Cagalli! Before you go I want to give you this." Aunt Talia was handing an envelope to Cagalli.

"What's this Aunty?" Cagalli asked suspiciously.

"That's your monthly salary! Have you forgotten?"

"Uh…Oh…yes…Thank you Aunty!"

"You don't have to say thank you. You work hard for that!" Aunt Talia bickered while walking away then she stopped. "By the way if you want, you can spend your night in your house and just get back tomorrow!" then she continued walking away.

"Really! Thank you Aunty!" Cagalli shouted enthusiastically.

-------------------------------

"Look Murrue! What can you say?" Athrun was wearing a smooth and finely sewn perse tunic that makes his white complexion more noticeable, trouser with a shade of brown and old leather shoes.

"You are the most handsome commoner, my prince!" Murrue said wholeheartedly.

"Thanks Murrue!" Athrun said while gazing himself at the mirror. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"It's me! Kira" Murrue opened the door and let Kira enter.

"Athru—n!" Kira was knocked for six. His eyes and mouth were opened wide that made his face somewhat facetious.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"Ehehe…Nothing is wrong. It's just that I'm not used to see you wearing clothes like that."

"Well…Start getting used to it by now!" Athrun smiled. "Murrue! I want you to dress up Kira now," he was really excited to see Kira in his perfect outfit.

"But Athrun, I'm-"

"No more buts Kira" Athrun said smilingly.

Murrue and Kira went to the dressing room. Voluminous crystal mirrors and closets made of rich mahogany were the things that staggered Kira.

"Come on Kira, you can open all those closets and get anything you want." Murrue smiled at Kira.

"But-" Kira hesitated.

"Oh come on my dear, I'm sure everything inside that closet will suit you and even enhance your comeliness! So don't be shy," Murrue exhorted Kira.

Kira started opening them, hundreds of clothes were revealed to the young lad. Until it came to the last closet and still he hasn't chosen anything.

It was a really grueling task for Kira so Murrue helped the boy searching for the dress that best suits him. At last! Kira was dressed up indeed he resembled Athrun. He was wearing a blue wig, green contact lens and a dress that fits for a prince.

--------------------------

"**Whahahahahaha! Whahahahahaha!**" That was the only perceptible voice heard in Athrun's room for more or less than a minute. It was very exasperating especially for Kira. "Perfect! Perfect, Kira!" Athrun continued his teasing boisterous laugh.

Kira was really frustrated he needed to think of an immediate noteworthy solution for this. At last_! 'It is time for revenge'_ Kira thought.

"Athrun I promise to _quit_ if you won't stop that!" Kira shouted, he was really pissed, he didn't mean what he said. For him threatening Athrun was the only way to stop his so called best friend from teasing him.

"Oh no! Please no Kira-" Athrun pleaded. He looked like a pathetic creature who didn't know what to do. But Kira suddenly interrupted his best friend's agony.

"Whahahahahaha! Don't worry Athrun, I won't. Whahahahahaha!" It was a well-off charge seeing the worried and pleading face of his best friend and a frivolous feeling that Kira enjoyed so much.

Athrun was relieved and then suddenly he realized that it was time for him to leave.

"Murrue, Kira I need to leave now. I'll trust everything in you guys." Athrun said then he looked straightly to Kira. "I believe you can make this just don't forget everything that I told you."

"Athrun enjoy this day, don't worry about me. I can manage all this." Kira assured his best friend.

"Take care, my prince. Don't you ever forget that you still have lots of responsibilities and you need to be strong… strong enough to protect yourself from those who want to harm you." Murrue was really worried. She really didn't know what to do if something bad will happen to the prince since she's the one responsible for him.

"I will, Murrue"

Athrun went near in front of an extensive wall painted lavishly with gold. A large portrait was hanged on this wall. It was a very classy portrait of Queen Leonore. It looked so real, her green eyes similar to her son were absolutely stunning and also her silky blue hair that adds up more to her beauty. Athrun knocked three times against the wall then a few seconds later it swung very slowly releasing a chilling cold mist of air that almost filled the entire room. The wall now was widely opened a very somber and terrifying path, Athrun must pass, was revealed. But despite of its terrifying aura nothing will stop the prince. Because he knew that through this trail of darkness, a light will be seen…. And will guide him until he reached the brightest part of his life.

He entered and after taking a few steps he looked back and smiled gently to both Murrue and Kira. He continued walking until the darkness enfolded him completely….

-----------------------------

The sun was very high. It shone so brightly over the wonderful village of _Junius_ _Seven_. Everyone could feel the burning rays made by the blazing sun. It was an unusual feeling of heat for the villagers who were busy doing their respective jobs.

Cagalli was strolling along the busy streets of Junius Seven village. A smile that made her very lovely was visible on her visage. She felt the heat and it was made even worse because she was carrying a hefty paper bag. But still the smile indeed hid the overwhelming exhaustion she had been feeling.

She stopped walking and had decided on something. "Maybe I can have a pleasure trip here around the village before going to our house."

She continued walking. She was heading to the park were mostly teens gathered around. The sweet fragrance brought by the aromatic bark of sassafras tree, grass-covered ground and the flowering plants gave the park its thirst-quenching ambience. She saw an old fountain. For her it was just an ordinary fountain made of stones painted with faded white. She decided to go near to it. She heard the whooshing sound made by the water dripping from the fountain. "It was rejuvenating!" She muttered.

Cagalli closed her eyes; she perceived at the whooshing sound and was enthralled. She could sense something strange on this fountain. Suddenly she saw 2 ladies. One of them said something about the fountain. According to her the fountain is called _Fountain of Dreams_. She found it interesting so she decided to listen attentively. According to her this fountain is where all dreams do come true. But a person can only utter a wish once.

'_A fountain where all dreams do come true, huh? Another of the many foolish things again… My greatest dream is for the prince to fall in love with someone like me and I'm sure almost all girls in this kingdom dream this too. Therefore if all the ladies that came in this fountain have wished their dream which is the same as mine. How could this fountain grant all those wishes?" _She sighed deeply. '_Unless if the prince will go here personally and say his dream: 'Cagalli, I want to be with you forever.' _Even if she thinks of that damn thing a million times it will never be possible. '_He doesn't even know me… how come he'll utter a foolish wish like that?_' Cagalli became sad but out of the blue someone grabbed her attention it was a brown-haired girl someone very familiar to her.

"**Mir-!**" Cagalli shouted loud enough for her voice to cross the street. The girl seemed not to hear her so Cagalli ran fast but before she could get out of the park, something or someone blocked her way. It happened so fast that she couldn't control. She dropped the bag she was been carrying, causing all the things to scatter. She couldn't help it any longer, she was loosing her balance. But someone caught her from behind… she was very thankful but still they stumbled.

Cagalli looked at the person under her. The person was actually a 'he.' She looked at his face and the first thing she noticed was his perfectly white smooth skin. She couldn't see his left eye because it was covered with his silky blue hair, but the strong gust of wind made it possible for her to gaze at his face even more. The guy opened his eyes; it happened very slowly enough for Cagalli to take it in every seconds. His eyes were absolutely astonishing it was color green like one of the most valuable varieties of precious stones, _the flawless emerald_... And the only question that marked Cagalli'smind was that,

'_Is he real?'_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Finally they've met…. Now let's see if Cagalli will ever fulfill her ultimate dream. R&R! ta! 

MAEYE :)


	3. The Start

**Disclaimer:** I own Gundam Seed/destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**IMPORTANT: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Hey people! Cagalli's father is no longer Kisaka. I changed it to Uzumi already. And Shinn will now be the one playing Nicol's role. I removed Nicol not because I hate him, okay? I just love a little Shinn… hehe so cutie :)

* * *

**My Dreams Come True**

* * *

**Episode 3:** The Start

"Junius Seven Village…" Athrun muttered as he looked up and read the welcome remark written on the towering arc.

'_I can't believe…I was able to go here at last!' _Athrun glanced back at the palace. It was just yesterday he was at the terrace viewing a blurred village that's very far. But now he was not just having a clear view of it but also standing right in front of it. '_I'm now Alex Dino and I'm FREE!_' those were the thoughts that lingered his mind.

As he was walking along the streets he couldn't help not to stare at the blissful people of his kingdom. Contentment reined his buoyant spirits. The ear-piercing noise made by the people who seemed talking all at the same time was like a melody that Athrun's ear was searching for so long. His emerald eyes glistened astoundingly that as if he saw extraordinary people. It was really a new feeling for the prince that it came to a point that he already didn't know where he was heading to.

'_I like to go there!' _Athrun thought as he was heading to the park. It was the crowd that attracted him to go there. He was carelessly walking and still his attention was focused on the teens that gathered nearby. As he was about to turn his head, he saw a girl running so fast and was going on his way. The girl seemed not to mind him so he just opted to get out of the girl's way, but before he could do that he felt a very fierce brunt. The girl was loosing her balance and Athrun tried to catch her so she wouldn't fall nor be hurt. But accidentally things didn't turn out as expected because Athrun lost his balance too. So to ease the sting he hugged the girl tightly in order to protect her from the great impact made as soon as they'll fall.

---------------------

Cagalli's heart was pounding dreadfully fast that if this appallingly fast heartbeat will persist there was a possibility that it would explode. She was blushing furiously for a reason she honestly didn't know why. She really couldn't stand on this any longer so before her illusions can devour her completely, she managed to stand.

"Are you all right, Miss?" A very tranquil and concerned voice came nearby.

For an unknown reason a very insensitive and irritated voice responded to the calm and concerned voice of the guy.

"What do you think? **OBVIOUSLY NOT**! Look what happened to my things…**AAHH**… they all scattered!" Cagalli frantically screamed as she sat down picking up every single thing back in her paper bag.

"But why are you blaming me for all this?" The lad mumbled faintly, he wasn't expecting for a reply because he thought it was soft enough for the girl not to hear it. But he was wrong…

"**Why? Why blame you?** Because you already saw me running and yet you didn't go!" She roared but louder this time.

The lad realized that arguing with the girl will do nothing good hence he decided to apologize. "Well… I'm sorry for that." He looked at the girl just checking if he was able to, at least, calm her down but a very devastating and deafening voice swallowed his ears.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** **COME BACK HERE!**" Cagalli tried to run fast like what she always do but pain from her ankle prevented her from doing this so.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" The lad asked her anxiously.

"Please…Please help me! That boy has stolen my wallet," Cagalli pleaded as she pointed to a little boy with coal-clack hair.

Without a word the young lad did chase the boy. While Cagalli, on the other hand walked feebly as she followed him.

-----------------------------

Athrun ran effortlessly but nevertheless swiftly. He was already close to the snatcher but it seemed that the latter wouldn't just give up. So he continued chasing him until they reached the dead end.

The boy slowly turned around to face Athrun. He knew that there'll be no way for him to escape. He grasped the wallet securely, not wanting to let the thing go. Then suddenly, tears fell down from the boy's ruby eyes.

The prince went closer and knelt down to level his face with him. He believed that an innocent kid like him would never do such thing without any valid reason at all.

"Please… don't get this wallet. I know… this is wrong but I need money to buy food for me and my sister. We haven't eaten since yesterday! We have no more parents! No relatives! And no one cares for us!" The little fellow sobbed even louder.

Athrun grasped his small shoulders. He hugged him soothingly and whispered softly something on the boy's ears. "There's no reason for you to cry, my dear." Then he eyed those innocent ruby eyes with his emerald ones. "Okay, calm down now and will settle on this…" The tender and calming voice of Athrun was too captivating for the little boy to stop from crying.

"I understand you… but what if you're on the position of the wallet's owner? What if she worked hard for that money because she also needs that the same as you do? Do you also want someone to steal it from you? I know you're a good boy you ought not to do this. And I'm sure you're sister won't be happy once she knew that you only stole the money you buy for food. So I guess you have to give it back to her now…okay?"

The little boy gazed on Athrun's emerald eyes with so much admiration. Somehow he sensed something special or royal was concealed on this lad's identity. "Yes, I'll do it," he said assuredly then he walked towards Cagalli's direction who was just a very few distance away from them. It was like she was staring and listening to them for a long time.

"Ahh…Miss…uhm…Here's your wallet… I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me." The boy apologized shyly but sincerely.

"Just promise me that you won't do it again, alright?" Cagalli replied. She wanted to get mad but she couldn't, after all he is just a little child and very innocent.

"Promise!" the boy said whole-heartedly.

"I forgive you now," she smiled at him.

After that, the little boy blithely ran back to Athrun and said, "I already did it!" It was an awfully light feeling for him after returning the wallet he had stolen from Cagalli.

"Good! Now take this," he took the boy's hand and laid an unknown bill on it. "Buy food for you and your sister, alright?"

"Yes… but isn't this too much?" He looked at Athrun teary-eyed.

"That's just right… so you can buy everything you want!" Athrun smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Uhm…"

"Alex… Alex Dino…. Can I ask yours too?"

"Me…my name is Shi—n… Shinn Asuka."

"What a nice name!"

"Hehe… By the way thank you very much again, Mr. Alex, I hope we'll meet again someday," The little boy had given his warmest smile to Athrun then he left.

--------------------------

"Uh…Uhm… Alex, I'm sorry about what happened earlier you know I really didn't mean to shout or blame you… hehe." Cagalli was flushing totally red well because she was embarrassed after all ill-treatment she did to him. Also, she did realize that this young lad has a kind heart. "And thanks for recovering my wallet…."

"My pleasure, by the way how'd you know my name?"

"Hehe… I heard it when you gave it to that little boy, Shinn. Well, I'm Cagalli can we be friends?"

'_Friends,' _Athrun thought. He was already on cloud nine after hearing the word 'friends.' Actually that was one of the reasons why he was there so one thing is for sure he'll definitely not going to let this pass.

"SURE, Cagalli," Athrun smiled. Then he saw the hefty bag the lady had been carrying.

"Do you want me to help you carrying that thing?"

"These…" She looked at the bag she had been carrying and realized that carrying a heavy bag until their house at her present condition was unbearable.

"But Alex, are you sure you have nothing else to do?" Cagalli was really pleased with Alex help. She wanted to accept it but she has just met him and being accompanied with a 'guy' was a thing she's not even used to.

'_**Cagalli is along with a GUY… not to mention he is CUTE! I like that!**'_ Oh! That one was Cagalli's other persona secretly flickering belly dancing on her psyche once AGAIN.

"Yes, no problem…It's my pleasure to help you," he smiled.

Cagalli realized that there was nothing bad if she would accept it. On the first place, the guy is good so there was nothing to be afraid of. At the end, Cagalli agreed and the lad had accompanied her until they reached her house.

----------------------

Knock…knock…knock

'_Who might be this again?_' Kira thought nervously, making his grey lips turned to all-white. He went near the door and spoke in a very low tone. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Don't worry Kira, its Murrue!" A voice behind the door made a reply. Kira opened the door…

"Murrue, thank God it's you." He replied in an exhausted manner.

"It's lunch time, Kira. I came here to serve your food."

"I'm glad that this time it was you who brought it." At last! Kira was able to stabilize himself.

"I'm sorry if I'm not the one who brought your snack earlier… but Kira you're brilliant! The maid who came here didn't even suspect you."

"So you're sort of testing me, right?" Kira's violet eyes squinted censoriously.

"Somewhat like that," she grinned.

------------------------------

Five people standing inside a small chalet house were having a sizzling conversation. The most distinguished one was Cagalli. The others include Athrun, Kisaka and Erica who where Cagalli's parents and of course Cagalli's friend, Miriallia, who was very happy with Cagalli's visit.

"**HOW MANY TIMES WILL I TELL YOU THAT WE'RE JUST FRIENDS?"** That shout was inexplicably extraordinary. Cagalli was entirely wound up with her parent's incredulous looks.

"FINE!" A woman with carroty hair color that curves back and forth and auburn eyes shouted that almost match the decibels of Cagalli's voice. This woman is Cagalli's mother or rather known as Erica. "What's that smell? Oh my-" Erica almost forgot the food she was cooking so she hurriedly proceeded to the kitchen to check it up.

---------------------

"Pa, I have already given my monthly salary to mama. Don't forget to buy your medicine so you'll recover fast, okay?" She said to a man with cloudy grey hair.

"Cagalli, please…don't worry much about father. I'm now feeling well. Look at you…you don't give time for yourself anymore. You look so stress!" Her father, Uzumi, apprised. "I thought you like the prince… Do you think he'll be attracted to a girl who looks so much stress? Well… I guess not. So better change that attitude until it's early… you might even regret that later." Uzumi threatened.

"But- that's not the issue here!"

All of a sudden Erica emerged breaking off the conversation between the two. "Its lunchtime already…let's eat. And you young lad join us too."

Cagalli's parents including Athrun went to the dining area leaving Cagalli and Mir at the living room.

"I want the honest truth, Cagalli. He is good-looking, right?" The brown-haired girl whispered delicately as she patted Cagalli's shoulder.

"Kind of," she replied irritably.

"He's handsome and the truth is you look good together." Escaping before the bomb explodes was the only option Miriallia had left. So she had run to the dining area before her best friend burst with anger. But honestly, she did love teasing her friend with a guy….

"**MIR!** You haven't changed!" She followed Mir.

"Cagalli, stop running you're in front of the food," her father disciplined.

"Uh… oh I'm sorry…." She looked at Alex and noticed his teeth were out and somehow wanted to laugh. She felt ashamed because she acted very childish.

They started eating lunch. Cagalli was really hungry her stomach was totally blank. In fact, she wanted to drink all the food on her plate in one time. But having Athrun in front of her prevented her from doing this so. Much worst was that the table manners Athrun was showing made Cagalli eat uncomfortably. Well actually everyone could notice it for them he ate like a royalty.

---------------------------

Being uncomfortable was a word for Cagalli only because others specifically the prince who on the contrary really felt comfortable that time. '_5 people on this table eating all together… this was something new… I do adore this feeling…' _

Suddenly Cagalli's mom asked him.

"What's your name again?" Erica glanced at him.

"Me…I'm Athr--lex Dino…"

"Pardon me?"

"Alex Dino," he smiled.

"Where do you live?"

It took time for Athrun to digest the question. He wasn't ready for that one but no matter what happen he should formulate an answer.

"I live at the palace," he answered uncertainly.

Cagalli nearly choked to death after hearing that Alex live at the palace but Mir gave her drink to be relieved. Everyone was looking at her.

"**WHAT? You—you live at the palace… I mean Alex, you see the prince… yes… the prince!**" She said gruesomely.

"Yeah… I know him. I know prince Athrun," his _comfortable_ feelings had just departed, living _uneasiness_ as the only thing present within him. Athrun had no idea where this conversation will bring him. He just hoped that it will not lead to the revelation of his true identity.

'_Duh!_ _Who the heck doesn't know him? Of course I know you know prince Athrun, What I'm trying to say here is…' _Oh! You're here again…

"Can you tell me something about prince Athrun? Anything will do please!" For Cagalli, the long wait was over… Alex was the key sent to her by heaven… the one who will help her to triumph all her dreams.

"Er…Cagalli, I'm just a gardener at the palace." He paused and thought '_A gardener… where did I get that idea?'_ "You know Cagalli, I rarely have chance to talk to him or know him well because… as you know we aren't allowed."

"About how prince Athrun looks… can you describe him to me?" Amazement and excitement was still visible on her sparkling eyes.

"Cagalli, just talk about those things later," Kisaka interrupted.

'_Phew! That was close!' _Athrun thought. He really wanted to disappear that time **only if** he could. He was like being electrocuted on an electric chair and the last question Cagalli asked him was kinda mind-breaking. He really didn't know what to tell, thanks to her father he was able to breathe for a while because for sure Cagalli will be asking that same question to him maybe right after they finished eating.

'_What will I tell her? Prince Athrun has blue hair, green eyes… the same as Alex. Will she believe me? I'm sure she won't. Those features are the same as mine… it's really weird. She might even think that I'm fooling her but that's the truth.'_ He continued eating then thought again. '_What if I'll just invent? No, it won't help. I don't wanna lie anymore.'_

Lunch was over but still Cagalli wasn't asking Athrun that executing question.

"Alex, do you wanna go to a hill. I'm sure you'll going to love there. It's very refreshing up there especially when you'll gonna lie down, feel the cold breeze and look at the vast skies."

"With those things that you told me, do you think I'll still let your invitation pass?"

"Okay, let's go!"

----------------------------

And so the two went to the hill covered with green grass, as they walked up all they could feel was the lowering down of temperature and the invigorating breeze which was from the crystal blue sea revealing in front of them.

At last the two have reached the peak of the hill. Athrun sat down while beside him, Cagalli felt the grass as she lay down on it. Athrun was looking at the vast blue sea and was sensing its breeze. While Cagalli closed her tired eyes, she still felt the tiredness from her yesterday's work.

"Alex," She spoke as she opened her auburn eyes. "Do you still remember my question a while ago?"

"About how Prince Athrun looks?" Athrun spoke without any feeling of being uneasy. "Cagalli, I'm sorry but I am not also allowed to say anything about-"

"It's okay!" She smiled and took a deep breath. "Even if you describe him to me I can't still imagine him. I'm sure that there'll come a time that I can see him with my own eyes."

'_You don't have to wait till that time comes… I'm prince Athrun, Cagalli.' _Those were the things that wanted to come out from his mouth. But even if he opened his mouth still no voice was coming out. '_No! I can't do that. If only I can tell her who's the real me!' _Silence spread but was soon broke again by Cagalli.

"Alex, how do you feel living at the palace?"

"Luxurious but boring"

"_Luxurious but isn't he just a gardener?"_ Cagalli thought strangely "Really? Do you think prince Athrun feel the same way as you do?"

"Yes! Well…maybe, I mean because almost everyone there treated him differently… you know… like he's an abnormal person." He spoke like he's the one experiencing it though he really was.

"If only I can just go there, I'll definitely make his world go round."

"Wanna apply as entertainer- a juggler, clown, conjurer…!"

"…" Cagalli remained silent.

"Sorry! I'm just kidding."

"Why not? If only opportunity will permit, I certainly would!"

"…" He remained speechless.

"Alex, you're a gardener right? Is it true that the garden in the palace have all kinds of flowers even the exotic ones? Because you know that's what rumors say."

"There are many but maybe not all and you know what Cagalli, the garden is the most favorite place of Queen Lenore. Every time she's at the palace she spends most of her time taking care of them or sometimes she even talks to them."

"Really! What about her favorite flower?"

"Actually she likes all of them but I think it is the daisy she loves the most."

"What a circumstance! You know the Daisy is also my favorite flower."

"May I know why?"

"You know Alex; I like it not only because of its exquisiteness but also because it symbolizes love and hope. For me Cagalli is like a daisy, a young girl who continues to hope that someday her dream love will comes true…" she spoke as she slowly closed her eyes. "But Alex, do you think someone like Prince Athrun will fall in love with a girl who's very ordinary, simple and…" She spoke while her voice softened until it was all gone.

"Why not? As long as she has a good heart, Cagalli," Athrun looked at the young girl beside him. He was surprised after seeing that the girl was already sleeping. He could feel the tiredness enveloping her petite figure but it was her peaceful face that concealed everything. He gently removed some strands of hair from her face and gazed down upon it. He realized that this girl somehow owns a very unique beauty to admire. '_Her short disheveled blonde hair. Utterly different from those aristocratic ladies I've met which were long elegant and stylish. But honestly it's cute!'_ Saying that a girl with disheveled hair is cute was kinda odd, right? '_Her face, though not the most beautiful nor perfect one I've seen, is very simple. That to look at it for the rest of my life will never ever get me tired… and that's for sure.'_

Athrun decided to lie down too and looked at the infinite skies. '_I'm with Cagalli, my new friend. I'm now free but I'm sure this will last once they discovered the real me. I don't know when… but maybe I should enjoy this no matter what happen….'_

------------------

It was already afternoon when Cagalli woke up. She found the blue-haired guy still sitting beside her. She had no idea how much time had slipped away. She sat and Athrun noticed her.

"How's your sleep?"

"Great! But how about you? I'm sorry because I brought you here then

I only slept. Haven't you got bored?" She asked with guilt.

He laughed…

"What's so funny about that?"

"Why would I get bored? Just watching you sleeping is entertaining you know…"

"WHAT? YOU DID THAT! YOU'RE BAD!"

He continued laughing, "I'm sorry but honestly you look cute!"

'_Oh…thank you, Alex. But actually I'm not just cute… I'm also beautiful…' _Cagalli's opposite persona spoke like a flirtatious kitten.

Cagalli was flattered, being complimented as 'cute' was a thing she's not accustomed especially from a handsome guy like Alex. So she did what almost all people do when they're embarrassed- change the topic. "Alex, the sun is setting and after that it will get dark…" She watched the sea that was once crystal blue on its color was now dyed with red and so with those infinite skies.

"Yes…and I think it's time for me to leave," Athrun stood up and then followed by Cagalli.

"Alex…When can I see you gain?" The question was something that didn't even register on Cagalli's mind it just came out from her mouth.

"Oh! You missed me already, huh?" he teased.

"Of course NOT! Humph! Ignore the question."

"Monday, 9 a.m. at the park, so what do you think?"

Cagalli was very happy she knew that she could meet him up there because she went to the market every morning.

"If that's what you want, fine with me."

----------------------------------

Athrun accompanied Cagalli until they reached her house. "Bye and… thank you." The prince smiled appreciatively. He's really fortunate to have met Cagalli.

For Cagalli, Athrun's 'thank you' had a very deep meaning that digging for it was impossible for it was bottomless. "Thanks also!" said she.

"Take care, Alex!" The young lady shouted as she waved her hand to Athrun who was slowly vanishing from the horizon.

-------------------------

Jangling sounds made by the heavy lustrous silvery-white iron epee was heard all-over the expansive paved area at the palace. Just right beside of it was the significant botanical garden where every single exotic and exquisite flower on the world can be found. The sun rays nourished each and every plant in the garden and in return the flowers blossomed releasing its enchanting fragrance. It was hot and the high temperature intensifies the young lads' fencing duel. Every stroke of their epee produced a sparkle with a vitreous diamond-like luster.

"One last touch Kira and you're dead!"

"Let's just see!"

Athrun thrust forward in a lunge while Kira prepared to parry. Kira swept his epee sideward attempting to attack Athrun. But Athrun was able to deflect it by tactically moving his weapon circularly.

"Game over, Kira"

"…"

Athrun bent his right foot frontward followed by a swift forward of his epee. Kira attempted to fend off Athrun's attack by downwardly sweeping his weapon but it was useless…. Because beneath his face… a shining silver pointed epee was already touching his neckband.

"I told you!" Athrun bragged as he slowly removed his mask.

"Athrun, will you please stop blowing those horns of yours." He said pettishly. "But the truth is you're really great... Or isn't it just because of this inspirational girl, CAGALLI, why you're so enthusiast playing fencing?" Kira examined his best friend.

If only Athrun knew that Kira will just tease him to this girl he wouldn't have told about Cagalli to his best friend on the first place. But he needs to tell everything to his best friend and Murrue since they're the ones helping him to disguise. "You're wrong! I just love fencing and besides I'm really better than you," He insulted Kira so he'll get angry and stopped teasing him to Cagalli.

"How could you say that? I vow that you'll going to taste my wrath the next time we play," he threatened. "But do you think insulting me will stop me from teasing you to that girl? You're wrong too!" He teased again; Athrun was preparing for his defensive remarks when suddenly a blonde-haired with white mask and a high-ranking official of the Zaft kingdom interrupted them.

"Excuse me. You asked for my presence, your majesty? What can I do for you?" He spoke in a very proficient and stately manner.

"Mr. Le Creusset, you're the right hand of my father and the overall in charge of our citizens' condition right? I will just ask you a little favor; do you know the Asuka's?" He asked with composure.

"Yeah, their parent's have just died recently due to arson. Pathetic children… no parent's to nurture them. They just wander around the streets with no future awaits them…" He would still continue if only Athrun didn't speak.

"Good, you know them. Now what I want you to do is to give them a shelter. Educate the children in a school near the village and make sure that they will be provided with all the things they need. And Mr. Le Creusset, I want that as soon as possible and it will be better if you're the one who'll personally accomplish those tasks." Athrun demanded.

"No problem, tomorrow everything is done!" He said with great assurance but deep inside he was cursing actually he didn't want to personally deal with those poor citizens. "Your majesty, If you'll excuse me can I go now?"

"Well… I guess everything is settled, you can leave." He looked at Le Creusset who gestured and left.

------------------------------

"Athrun!" he looked at the brown-haired lad running towards him. He didn't even notice that Kira left when Le Creusset came and now he's holding a pink envelope very familiar to him.

"I'm glad that man already left honestly I'm not feeling good every time I saw him. I don't know why but I don't care." Then he continued, handing the pink envelope to Athrun, "This is for you, Murrue told me to give you this." Somehow Kira felt excitement upon seeing whatever that envelope contained.

Athrun opened the envelope then read it. "It's from Lacus!" Then he continued reading together with Kira. "I'll be going to visit you tomorrow…" he read.

"Visit me? But I already made a promise to Cagalli that I'm going to meet her tomorrow too." Athrun was confused he didn't know what to do.

Kira was also somewhat puzzled. First of all he doesn't know this 'Lacus' Athrun was talking about. Second Athrun will meet Cagalli tomorrow kinda intriguing for him. Lastly why was Athrun giving his ever 'intense-stare,' the look Kira was afraid of because he knew his best friend will going to ask a favor he couldn't turn down.

"Kira… Lacus Clyne is a princess of Earth Alliance Kingdom, one of the three main kingdoms as you know. She has also been a good friend of mine since we were very young. She's very angelic, knowledgeable, and well-bred and her beauty was too perfect that I find it hard to describe. She's also a very friendly type of person that anyone…even you Kira will easily have light feelings for her."

"So why are you saying those things to me?" He was expecting for the answer he has been waiting.

"Oh come on, Kira, I know you knew it already!"

"Here I go again… Athrun as what you have said Lacus is your friend since childhood. Do you think I can easily convince her that I'm the true Athrun?" Kira tried if his excuse will work.

"You have a point there but how about Cagalli?" he asked. "Please Kira, I'll just talk to her and be back here early."

'_Now Cagalli is the problem,'_ He thought. "Alright I will disguise BUT promise to come back here early before everything expires." He said helplessly. It was another request Kira was not able to resist…poor fellow. '_Tomorrow, I will meet Lacus Clyne. I just hope that I can work on this faultlessly….'_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **At last revising stage is complete. I can now start writing the fourth episode. I hope you can wait till I finish that. Hehe… this chapter is the longest one I had. I just hope you didn't get bored. So that's it… Sore dewa! ♥.♥ 

R&R


	4. A Small Flower to Treasure

**Disclaimer:** I own Gundam Seed/destiny only in my dreams but **NEVER** in my real life.

**A/N: **I'm back! I wanna thank all my readers especially my inspirations: Maryam Khanoom, animegirlfan, Dinkus, ANONYMOUS-gsd, asga, Mohxo, miaow1988, ritachi, blackfirefox, LunHerm, classreader, ChaosAngelz, ANONYMOUS, IYGU, Craze Izumi, Kaname, Akatsuki, ovp, cloudnine, wobblytooth, f4ll3n4ng31, Feminist1991, Cerise Enchantress, SacredBlade, KaiKaiCutie, Mephitic Calantha, gseedlover, daisukiasu'n'caga, Star-Moon-Angel, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, rheii, groove and Haruka Mizumi. I dedicate this chapter to all of you :)

**IMPORTANT: **Once again I want to inform you all about some changes. _Uzumi Nara Athha_ is now playing as Cagalli's father. Nicol's role is replaced by _Shinn Asuka_. He and _Mayu_ will play important roles which are secret for now. And the fic's main genre will now be Romance/fantasy/Drama/Humor/Action and adventure… in short it's Romance/General. :)

* * *

**My Dreams Come True**

* * *

****

**Episode 04:** A Small Flower to Treasure

Almost an hour of nonstop memorizing, continuous sweating and incessant swearing were all Kira did starting from the moment Athrun had left him. "Pink! Yes that's her favorite color. She loves singing and playing with children too. Her father is Siegel Clyne and her mother died when she was born. Hmm… what else? Haros! Those are the little mechanical toys Athrun always gives her during her birthdays." Kira said; satisfied with everything he had memorized. But of course being the forgetful one, he _wasn't_ able to absorb even half of what Athrun had told him.

"Is that really all Athrun had said? Haven't I missed anything?" Kira thought nervously. Everything happened so fast, unexpected and out of plan. And given all the knowledge Kira had at hand, one could easily conclude that he was indisputably _dead_.

Gazing himself in front of the full-length mirror, he began placing the silly wig and lenses on their respective positions. He despised his looks and he felt that it would be better without the wig and lenses. Of course that was true but unfortunately he was vulnerable to the fact that their play would be useless without complete costumes.

Kira rested his exhausted body on the divan. He closed his eyes wishing that once he opened it again a different scene would unfold him… a place away from that room and away from the palace. Unexpectedly, once he closed his eyes a flash of different ladies with long pink hair displayed to him. Some were flabby girls with chubby cheeks; some were seductively looking girls with eye-drooping breast and many more. Kira quickly opened his eyes and gasped the reality. He realized that Athrun didn't even show him any pictures of her. He only said that she was beautiful and nothing describing her physical appearance.

"What if the real reason why Athrun left me with this girl is that she looks like a horrible- NO!" Kira's thoughts went wild throwing him to no-one-knows. Even his anxiety skyrocketed making his life drowned in profound agonies.

---------------------------

'_I guess I'm too early, I should have talked to Kira more about Lacus. I don't think he's prepared._' Athrun sighed. Lacus' visit was really unexpected and there was no way for him to cancel both his appointments with Cagalli and the princess. '_If only Kira will be the one to meet Cagalli, I think that will be much easier for him. But the problem is… Kira doesn't know Cagalli so I really don't have any choice. I just hope everything will turn out fine'_ Athrun thought rueful. He continued walking towards the fountain where he would meet his new friend.

"ALEX!" All his dreary thoughts had vanished upon hearing that cheerful voice once again. His eyes trailed towards the fountain. There he saw a blonde waving her hand high in the air. A small smile formed on his lips as he burrowed his hand in his jeans' pocket.

"I thought I was early, have you waited long?"

"Nope, I've just arrived!" Cagalli said; all her excitement upon seeing him again danced noticeably throughout her features. But after seeing her friend's apparent awkwardness towards her, made her curious. '_Is he really the Alex I saw before?' _He also looked problematic of any sort. "Hey, Alex, any problem?" Cagalli finally asked.

Athrun kept his jade orbs fixed down. His hand remained frozen in the pocket as if there was something he didn't want to let out. "None… ah I mean, Cagalli, I just want to-" He paused as he began pulling the thing out and still he didn't have the courage looking at her directly on the eyes. "I just want to give you this," finally he made it.

Well, it was _just_ a small daisy flower that he was being hesitant to offer to the young lady.

"**WAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Cagalli cried out laughing. Her mirthful expression could easily piss anyone most especially a certain navy blue haired guy.

"What's the matter with you?" Athrun retorted in an awkward way. He was being humiliated right in front of a girl and he wasn't used to that. And right now he was bloodily cursing for doing such silly thing.

"**WAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"You should've just said you don't want than making fun of it!"

"Hey! Who told you I don't want that!"

"You don't even appreciate it! You're just making fun of it!"

"No you're wrong! I was laughing because of your facial expression. You guise like you have some sort of a fatal problem, then after, I realize that all was just because of that small flower."

"…" Feeling embarrassed after knowing what was behind Cagalli's reaction, Athrun remained shut. '_I couldn't imagine I looked that way.'_

"Hehe… this is mine!" Cagalli immediately snatch the little daisy. Slowly, she held it near her heart and began whiffing for its freshness. Its central yellow disk glowed like her golden orbs. The whitish pink rays girdled the disk just like how the sun spread its own rays. "Sorry, Alex if I acted that way but honestly I appreciated it." She offered him a grateful smile.

"No it's just ok-" Athrun was cut midway in his sentence. He was stunned when he felt a pair of petite arms wrapped him. Her hug was warm enough to make the prince's whole face blushed. Suddenly he heard her spoke-

"Thank you so much Alex. You know what? No one yet in my entire life has offered me a flower. And now you broke the record."

Cagalli immediately released the hug as she realized that she was taking it very emotionally. But honestly she didn't care as long she was able to make Alex feel how happy was she. Maybe for some it was insignificant because it was just a single small flower But for Cagalli, it was a special treasure that came from a friend.

Athrun was blushing like an over-ripe tomato. He really didn't expect to make her that happy. He just thought of doing it this morning when he passed by the palace's garden. He remembered what Cagalli had told him that _daisy _was her favorite flower. At first he was uncertain whether he would do it or not. Because, in the first place, he wasn't even used offering girls a flower. Well, in fact, this was the first time the prince did it to a certain girl in his entire life. So to cut the long story short, Cagalli was the first lucky girl to be offered a flower by the prince.

"Alex, look at me!" Cagalli snapped Athrun's thought as she showed him the daisy which was now on her right ear, adorning her hair beautifully. "What can you say?"

"You look so cute, Cagalli!" Athrun commented truthfully.

Cagalli let out a fake smile. '_Eh? You always say that. Don't you have any other adjectives in your vocab aside from cute?'_

"Cagalli…"

"Yes…?"

"Sorry but I think I really _must_ go now?" Athrun's statement turned out more of a question than just a simple goodbye.

"**HUWHATT?**" Cagalli roared thunderously sending out all species of birds in the vicinity. "You've just arrived and besides you promised me that- No way!"

Cagalli immediately grabbed his hand and started dragging him. "Try to break free from me then I have no choice but to crush your bones from phalanges to carpals." The prince was so helpless that all he could do was to laugh at her unfunny joke. But who knows if that one wasn't a joke?

"There's no way for Alex to leave 'cause right now he and I are going to the market place!" She announced gleefully.

"Eh…" that was all he could say.

'_Oh no Kira will kill me if I don't return now. But maybe this won't take long. Maybe Lacus hasn't arrived yet or maybe right now he's enjoying Lacus' company. Maybe Kira would understand me… well maybe.'_

----------------------

The long-awaited moment had finally arrived. Princess Lacus successfully reached the palace. The excitement and enthusiasm of seeing their lovable princess once again could no longer be hidden among the eyes of the maids and menservants. Everyone began lining up in two extended columns as they formed an aisle between. They had prepared a warm greeting as soon as the princess stepped the palace's main entrance.

"Where's Murrue?" the butler with thinning grey hair asked the maid beside him.

"She's still in the prince's room."

"What is she still doing there? She's needed here right now!" the man whined as five lines of creases formed on his forehead.

"Assisting the prince... and it also seems that he's pleading her not to leave him…" the maid said, feeling something odd especially about her last statement.

"What?" the man hollered, doubling the previously five wrinkles.

--------------------------

"Welcome to the palace, princess Lacus." Everyone greeted as a beautiful damsel emerged at the palace's enormous door. Her features would nearly resemble that of a goddess. Her overflowing hair glimmered like a pink satin. The vibrant cerise dress wrapped her body elegantly. It was a dress worn only by princesses like her.

"I'm really glad to see you all again!" she smiled sweetly, the smile everyone missed so much. Her angelic features flowed not only on the outside but also in the inside. Honestly if you would ask them who they want to be as their next queen almost everyone would say that the perfect one was she.

"Princess, I'm glad to see you here!" Murrue exclaimed as she hurried down the enormous stair case. All eyes were on her sudden appearance.

"Oh Murrue, I missed you so much!" The princess said as she embraced her gracefully.

Suddenly she felt something or someone was lacking. Lacus roved her sapphire orbs, still expecting another person to greet her. But unfortunately _he_ wasn't there. "Um… Where's Athrun?" She asked showing a hint of sadness for the person who was the real reason for her visit, didn't even welcome her.

"Ah yes! In his room still changing his clothes, you know him… he wants to look good in front of you, princess." Murrue joked.

Upon hearing the reason for his absence, Lacus let a smile out. She was too eager to see him and it was very obvious with the expression on her face. "I can't wait anymore! I want to see him now! It was so long since then!"

--------------------------

At the village's market, Athrun and Cagalli were really enjoying strolling around. Cagalli, having freed Athrun from her grasp, was modeling down the way feeling so beautiful with the daisy on her hair. Athrun, on the other hand, seemed that he had already forgotten about Kira. He really adored looking at the cheerful crowd and of course, Cagalli.

"Mr. Alex!" startled upon hearing the shout, the two turned back to face the speaker. They saw a familiar boy approaching them running. Finally he halted and spoke, "I thought I'll never see you again!"

"Shinn?" Indeed, it was the same little boy with raven hair he saw days ago but the only difference was that the once lifeless ruby eyes were now gleaming with life.

"It's me!" Shinn voiced as he noticed the blonde beside Athrun. "Ms. Cagalli, I'm glad to see you here too!"

"Hehe! Nice to see you again!" Cagalli replied back beaming. "Hey what brings you here?"

"Look! What I'm wearing right now!" the boy exclaimed as he stood erect.

"A school uniform?" Cagalli guessed out.

"You're right! And look at my new bag!" said he as he spun around.

'_Hehe he came here just to brag out…'_Cagalli thought

"No!" Shinn retorted back as if he heard Cagalli's thought. "But anyway… Wanna know who gave us all these?"

"…" The both of them remained clueless. Cagalli shook her head.

"The prince!" Shinn shouted loud enough to break Cagalli's eardrums.

"**HUWHATT?** He gave this to you personally? You saw him in person?" the blonde nearly choked Shinn just to make him answer the answer she had been waiting which was… yes.

The boy frowned and mumbled faintly. "Unfortunately, no. It was actually Mr. Le Creusset who gave us personally," Then suddenly his face flashed once again, "but he personally told me that it was really the prince's request."

"Alex you hear that? It proves that prince Athrun is not like the many aristocratic selfish snobs out there!" Cagalli interjected.

"Eh… Hehe!" Athrun replied dumbly.

"I just wish I can go to the palace and thank him personally," the boy looked down, his raven tresses covering his ruby orbs.

Athrun patted Shinn's shoulder and chuckled, "Don't worry, Shinn, I'm sure that right now he already knows it."

"But how? I don't believe you!" He said disbelievingly as he pouted his lips.

"Brother!" suddenly a cute girl with brown hair appeared at the back of Shinn, "Hurry up I don't wanna be late for school!"

"Hehe… okay, sorry I almost forgot," He said, scratching his head. "By the way she's my little sister, _Mayu_" placing his arms around her sister's shoulder, Shinn introduced her.

----------------------------

Knock, knock, knock…

The knock smashed the struggling lad's nut. '_She's already here! I'm doomed.' _

Knock, knock, knock…

"Athrun, it's me!" Despite of the girl's sweet voice, Kira still considered it a chill on his spine.

'_What will I gonna do now? Should I open it or not?' _Kira thought as he leaned his back just behind the door.

"Prince Athrun, the princess is already here! Please open the door now!" This time it was Murrue who spoke.

'_I guess I have no choice. They have spare keys. And there's no more time to turn back. So this is it! Besides… this won't take long, Athrun promised he'll soon come back. I just have to wait for his 3 knocks on the other side of the secret wall. Bring Lacus out of the room, and then excuse myself to her so Athrun and I can exchange roles. Soon after that… I'm free! I'm free!' _

'_I can do it!' _Kira, after gaining a pint of courage and confidence, slowly turned to the door and grasped the cold knob. Slowly he turned it, a globule of cold sweat escaped on his temple. He took an ocean-deep breath and finally he opened the door…

'_An angel?' _

Her sapphire eyes were the first things that enthralled him. Its innocence and tranquility rendered him a matchless feeling. He wanted to take this moment forever. And now with his gaze unfaltering hers, he realized one thing, '_I should have not stared at her like it was just my first time to see her. She might suspect me. Argh idiot!' _

But on the contrary, the lady didn't have any of the slightest suspicions. In fact she was really convinced that Athrun was the one in front her. "Athrun, I missed you so much!"

"…"

Everything happened in an instant. But still everything kept replaying back inside Kira's wit. Lacus mentioned Athrun's name then suddenly he felt heat. Heat made by body contact… Lacus was hugging him! Of course that didn't just end there. Slowly her face came closer to him, centimeters to millimeters, until spaces ran empty was the time she gave him a small peck on the cheeks.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't decided yet if Lacus will discover Kira or not. I don't know which is better. But one thing is for sure Kira will be fried next chapter! As for Cagalli and Athrun, I'm happy to see their friendly relationship right now. So that's it! See you… promise next chapter won't take 5 months… only 4 months and 30 days. Joke :) Ciao

Maeye ♥.♥

R&R


End file.
